Fate
by Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin
Summary: Lucy mendengar desas-desus bahwa ada penyanyi muda baru. Saat ia mendengar suara serta lagunya, suara dan lagu itu sama persis seperti apa yang selalu ia dengar setiap tengah malam satu tahun yang lalu. Penyanyi itu, mengalami kehilangan ingatan dan hanya mengingat nama serta lagu yang membuatnya tenar/ "Jadi, apa yang kamu ketahui tentangku?" / Saquel Like a Voice, In The Night...
1. Chapter 1

Lucy mendengar desas-desus bahwa ada penyanyi muda baru. Saat ia mendengar suara serta lagunya, suara dan lagu itu sama persis seperti apa yang selalu ia dengar setiap tengah malam satu tahun yang lalu. / "Kamu Natsu, kan?" / "Iya~ Kamu siapa?" /

::

Mashima Hiro-_sensei_

::

Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

::

Lucy Heartfilia & Natsu Dragneel

::

Romance & Friendship

::

OOC, Typo(s), gaje, abal, alur kecepatan, kebanyakan dialog, dan keburukan yang lainnya.

::

T

::

Hohoho~ _Fic_ ini merupakan _saquel_ dari _fic_ "**Like a Voice, In The Night**". Karena ada yang memintanya, maka aku akan membuatnya.

Di _fic_ yang ini, Natsu meminta pada Ratu agar dirinya diubah jadi manusia. Natsu sudah jadi manusia dan tinggal juga di dunia manusia. Tapi konsekuensinya adalah, ingatannya selama bertugas dan ingatan bahwa dia dulunya adalah peri hilang.

Semua ingatan yang pernah bertemu dengan Natsu juga di hapus, jadi bisa dibilang saat Natsu datang ke dunia manusia dia tidak punya ingatan sama sekali. Ia hanya mengingat nama dan lagu itu saja. Semua memang sudah melupakan Natsu, tapi anehnya hanya Lucy saja yang masih mengingatnya.

Mungkin segitu saja tambahan informasinya, kalau begitu cukup sekian dariku.

::

::

::

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

::

::

Malam kedua sejak Natsu pergi telah kulalui, ternyata suara itu memang tidak pernah terdengar lagi. Aku masih menunggu, menunggu sampai suara itu terdengar lagi. Menunggu~

"Lucy" Erza memanggilku pada saat aku melamunkan sesuatu, tentu saja aku kaget saat itu. Kumelihat Erza di depan meja yang kugunakan untuk menopang tangan yang menopang kepalaku.

"Haa~ Kamu ini kenapa sih, Lucy?" tanyanya menghela napas dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia menarik kursi yang ada di depanku, lalu duduk di hadapanku.

"Selama dua hari, dan ini hari yang ketiga. Kamu jadi sering melamun dan menatap luar jendela terus. Apa sih yang kamu tatap? Orang yang kamu kagumi?" tanyanya, ia jadi ikut-ikutan menatap keluar. Mungkin ia penasaran apa yang selalu kutatap diluar itu.

"Bukan, aku hanya menatap langit yang cerah" jawabku, aku kembali menatap langit.

"Langit? Kalau bisa dibilang warna langit memang indah sih" katanya lagi. Aku juga berpikir seperti itu sih, tapi aku menatap langit bukan karena itu. Yah~ Aku berharap mungkin saja aku bisa melihat Natsu yang sedang melintas di langit. Walau pasti itu tidak akan pernah terjadi ya?

"Lalu, mau sampai kapan kamu seperti ini terus?" tanya Erza lagi, aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku akan terus seperti ini. Mungkin aku seperti ini terus kalau aku masih mengingat Natsu, mungkin.

"Entahlah~ Tapi kelas ini jadi sepi lagi seperti dua bulan yang lalu. Ramainya hanya bulan kemarin saja" kataku, aku tidak tahu apa yang kukatakan. Tapi memang jadi sepi setelah Natsu berhenti dari sekolah.

"Bulan kemarin ramai? Ayolah Lucy, kamu bergurau apa? Bulan kemarin sama saja kelas ini sepi, tidak ada yang ramai sama sekali" apa Erza bilang? Tidak ramai? Apakah keributan yang dilakukan Natsu dan Gray selama ini tidak disebut sebuah keributan?

"Kamu yang bergurau, Erza. Apa keributan yang selalu ditimbulkan oleh Natsu dan Gray selama bulan lalu bukan disebut keributan? Ayolah~ Aku jadi merasa kesepian saat Natsu berhenti dari sekolah" kini aku menceritakan semua yang ada di dalam hatiku pada Erza, mungkin kalau sudah cerita pada orang lain hatiku akan sedikit lebih entengan.

Aku heran kenapa Erza tidak membalas komen panjangku tadi, jadi aku melihat ke arah Erza. Aku heran, kenapa wajahnya terlihat seperti raut wajah bingung seperti itu? Kenapa?

"Perasaan Gray tidak pernah berkelahi dengan siapa pun dikelas ini" apa kata Erza? Tidak pernah berkelahi? Lalu... Yang bulan lalu itu apa?

"Lalu... Siapa Natsu?"

"Natsu.. Natsu Dragneel, masa kamu tidak tahu?"

"Aku tidak tahu"

Siapa Natsu? Kenapa dia bertanya? Masa, tidak ada yang mengingat Natsu sama sekali? Tidak mengetahui Natsu? Kenapa bisa? Padahal baru dua hari, tapi kenapa Natsu dilupakan semudah itu?

Fate

Satu tahun telah berlalu, kehidupan Lucy pun masih terus berjalan. Setelah diselidiki lebih jauh, ternyata memang tidak ada yang ingat dengan Natsu sama sekali. Semuanya~ Telah melupakan Natsu.

"Kamu sudah dengar? Tidak hanya orangnya saja yang keren, tapi suaranya juga keren. Sangat cocok dengan lagu yang dinyanyikannya, mengalun dengan indahnya~ Tapi sayangnya dia hilang ingatan, hanya mengingat namanya dan lagu itu saja. Kalau kuperkirakan sih, lagu itu diingat karena itu adalah lagu pertama kali yang dia ciptakan. Mungkin seperti itu" medengar cerita yang panjang itu, Lucy jadi penasaran dengan orang yang dideskripsikan oleh gadis yang lewat tadi.

'_Sepertinya ada penyanyi baru ya. Jadi mau dengerin lagunya yang katanya indah itu_' Lucy saat ini sedang berjalan ke sekolahnya, seperti biasanya dia suka sekali mendengar penmbicaraan orang-orang yang diperkirakan menarik olehnya.

'_Aku jadi penasaran, nanti di sekolah tanya Erza saja deh_' Lucy kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, selama perjalanan ia selalu mendengar tentang penyanyi baru itu dari setiap gadis-gadis yang lewat. Itu malah membuat Lucy semakin penasaran~

'_Setiap orang yang lewat membicarakan penyanyi baru itu. Tapi tidak ada satu pun yang menyebutkan nama serta judul lagu penyanyi itu. Suka banget sih buat aku penasaran~_' Lucy mempercepat langkahnya, ia sangat ingin tahu makanya ia akan cepat-cepat sampai ke sekolah dan langsung menanyakannya ke Erza.

Sesampainya Lucy di sekolah, ia langsung mengganti sepatunya dan menutup loker miliknya. Berlari secepat kilat sehingga ada guru piket yang memperingatinya untuk tidak berlari di koridor.

Sesampainya di kelas, ia langsung membuka pintu kelas dan langsung berlari ke arah Erza. Dilihatnya Erza yang sedang menggunakan _earphone_, sepertinya ia sedang mendengarkan lagu. Apa lagu yang didengarnya adalah lagu yang sedang dibicarakan semua orang?

"Erza" Lucy memanggil Erza, Erza membuka matanya. Sepertinya ia sedang menikmati keindahan alunan musik yang sedang didengarnya.

"Lucy~ Mau dengar tidak? Aku lagi dengerin lagu baru nih" kata Erza lalu membuka_ earphone_ yang ia pakai. Kebetulan sekali~ Lucy sangat ingin tahu lagu seperti apa yang sedang tenar di kalangan masyarakat.

"Mau!" Lucy langsung duduk di sebelah Erza dan menunggu Erza memberikan setengah _earphone-_nya padanya.

"Ayo dengarkan bersama, judulnya '_Fate_'" Erza memberikan setengah _earphone_ miliknya. Betapa kagetnya Lucy saat mendengar suara dari lagu yang berputar itu~

'_Kubernyanyi dan membayangkan kamu tersenyum~ Di tengah malam kuselalu menanti senyumanmu karena mendengar suaraku~ Senyuman yang akan bersinar di tengah langit malam~_'

"_Nee,_ Lucy. Dengarkan bagian akhirnya"

_'Kukira ini hanyalah sebuah kebetulan~ Tapi bertemu denganmu bukanlah sebuah kebetulan~ Nee, inikah yang disebut takdir? Takdir yang sudah diberikan oleh Tuhan~_

_Inilah takdir~'_

"Yah~ menurutku lagu itu dibuat sesuai dengan pengalaman yang pernah dialaminya. Hei, Lucy. Bagian lirik yang menuliskan kalau ingin melihat orang yang mendengar suara itu tersenyum dengan suaranya dan di tengah malam itu seperti ceritamu saja. Ngomong-ngomong kamu masih belum menemukan siapa pemilik suara itu kan? Gagal lagi karena suara cekikikan itu?" Erza memberitahu bagian akhirnya, dan berbicara kalau itu kemungkinan besar adalah pengalaman yang pernah dialami oleh penyanyi tersebut..

Tapi kenapa Erza masih mengingat kejadian itu? Hei~ Ini sudah satu tahun lewat, kan? Lalu ternyata, judulnya '_Fate_' ya?

Tapi, apa yang dibicarakan Erza malah membuat Lucy kembali mengingat Natsu. Karena penasaran karena tidak ada respon dari Lucy, akhirnya ia menatap Lucy. Dirinya tidak percaya melihat Lucy yang menitikkan satu tetes air mata.

'_Suara itu... Lagu itu..._' Suara dan lagu yang berputar itu, sama dengan suara dan lagu yang dinyanyikan Natsu setiap malam.

Lucy selalu menantikan dapat mendengar suaranyalagi, tapi kenapa saat ia mendengarnya lagi... malah semua orang sudah terlebih dahulu mendengarnya? Itu menyedihkan~

"Lucy, kamu kenapa?" tanya Erza, ia khawatir kenapa Lucy bisa menangis secara tiba-tiba seperti itu?

Lucy yang sadar kalau ada air mata yang keluar dari matanya langsung mengelap air mata tersebut dengan tangannya.

"Debu masuk" dengan gampangnya Erza mempercayai ucapan Lucy, makanya ia tidak bertanya lagi.

"Ganti topik saja kalau begitu. Kamu pernah bilang tentang Natsu gitu, kan? Aku tidak tahu apa yang kamu bilang satu tahun yang lalu Natsu yang ini atau bukan, tapi penyanyi dari lagu ini namanya Natsu Dragneel" tepat sudah~

Suara, lagu, nama, semuanya sama seperi Natsu. Yang masih ingin dipastikan Lucy adalah apakah Natsu yang dikenalnya adalah Natsu yang telah menjadi penyanyi terkenal?

'Bait pertama dan reff saja yang pernah kudengar. Bagian akhirnya~ Aku belum pernah mendengarnya. Apakah mungkin itu Natsu yang kukenal?'

Lucy ingin memastikannya~

"Aku... Akan ke tempat orang yang bernama Natsu Dragneel itu berada"

::

::

::

• _**Lucy P.O.V.**_ •

Inikah tempatnya? Tempat yang begitu besar dan juga tinggi. Di tempat seperti ini, pasti aku akan susah menemukan keberadaan Natsu.

"Maaf, anda ingin bertemu dengan siapa?" kudengar ada orang yang bertanya di dekatku, apakah dia bertanya ke aku?

Aku menengok ke arahnya, dan dia menatapku. Itu berarti dia benar-benar sedang bertanya ke aku ya? Oke~ Apa jika kujawab orang yang ingin kutemui, apa dia akan memberitahu dimana Natsu berada? Tunggu~ Sudah cukup aku berpikirnya, tidak enak membuat orang lama menunggu.

"Aku mau bertemu dengan Natsu Dragneel" Oke~ Aku sudah memberitahu siapa orang yang ingin kutemui, jadi apakah dia akan memberitahukannya ya? Kuharap iya~

"Apakah sudah membuat janji sebelumnya?" Janji? Memangnya memerlukan sebuah janji untuk menemui seseorang ya? Kalau dipikir-pikir sih sepertinya memang iya. Mau bertemu orang biasa saja pakai janji, apalagi ini orang yang mau kutemui penyanyi yang sedang terkenal.

"Tidak" jawabku, aku mempunyai firasat yang tidak enak. Apakah aku akan diusir dari tempat ini? Seperti sinetron-sinetron yang ada di TV itu~ Tapi sinetron dengan dunia nyata pasti beda, tidak mungkin seperti itu.

"Maaf, kalau anda tidak ada janji silakan buat janji terlebih dahulu. Atau anda bisa pulang dan datang kembali setelah membuat janji" Oke! Ini sama saja seperti di sinetron tidak jelas begitu. Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Apa sinetron yang meniru kehidupan nyata atau manusia-manusia saja yang meniru kebiasaan buruk sinetron?

"Tapi... Aku hanya mau berbicara sebentar saja dengannya! Boleh, kan?" aku mencoba, agar diberi izin untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku sangat ingin melihat dirinya hanya untuk memastikan saja, memastikan kalau Natsu itu adalah Natsu yang telah merubah hidupnya.

"Maaf, anda membuat sedikit keributan" kata-kata itu membuatku menutup mulutku, aku pun meminta maaf padanya.

Dengan rasa kecewa, aku pun berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan lesu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan sampai-sampai aku langsung ke tempat dimana Natsu berada. Tapi, aku benar-benar... Mau mendengar suara itu langsung dari orangnya, bukan dari sebuah rekaman.

"Tunggu~!" Disaat aku mencapai pintu, kudengar orang berteriak kata 'tunggu'. Lalu aku mengenali suara itu, itu adalah suara Natsu. Saat kumenengokkan kepalaku ke dalam, ternyata memang Natsu berada disana.

Natsu yang kukenal, atau bukan yang kukenal? Tapi wajahnya sama~

"Dia temanku" dia mendekat ke arahku, lalu menarik pergelangan tanganku menuju ke dalam ruangannya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Pintu telah tertutup, sampai saat ini aku masih belum bisa berkata apa-apa selain melihatnya. Aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan setelah semua ini. Aku mendengar dari cara bicaranya, bagaikan orang lain. Terkesan dingin~ Tidak seperti Natsu yang kukenal.

"Kamu Natsu, kan?" tanyaku memastikan, aku tahu kalau dia memang Natsu, tapi aku mau memastikannya lagi.

Wajah sama belum tentu orangnya sama~

"Iya~ Kamu siapa?" tanyanya. Oh ya~ Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, jadi langsung saja kukenalkan diriku padanya. Tapi kenapa dia bertanya itu padaku? Apakah Natsu tidak kenal sama aku?

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Aku belum menjawab pertanyaannya yang tadi, tapi dia memberikan pertanyaan yang lain. Berarti mengetahui namaku tidak terlalu penting baginya, jadi aku tidak usah jawab saja. Tapi itu benar-benar Natsu yang tidak kukenal, tatapan datar, nada bicara yang dingin, benar-benar bukan Natsu saat aku terakhir kali bertemu dengannya.

Mungkinkah Natsu mendengar aku tadi pas disana? Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin Natsu ketahui? Apakah Natsu mengenalku sehingga dia menyebut bahwa aku adalah temannya? Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir aku memang temannya sih.

"Natsu~ Apakah kamu Natsu yang kukenal?" tanyaku, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dijawabnya. Karena kemungkinan dia bukan Natsu kenalanku, atau malah Natsu yang kukenal tapi mengalami amnesia. Kalau memang Natsu yang kukenal, pasti jam enam malam lewat dia akan berubah menjadi peri. Tapi kalau dia tidak berubah, berarti dia adalah Natsu yang berbeda.

"Mungkin saja" jawabnya, ia menjawab dengan nada datar kembali dan menunjukkan raut datar juga. Benar-benar bukan Natsu~

"Jadi, apa yang kamu ketahui tentangku?" tanyanya lagi, aku tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan itu. Tapi sepertinya aku sedikit mengerti, karena aku mendengar dari orang yang lewat kalau dia hilang ingatan. Apa itu alasannya dia bertanya?

"Aku tidak mengingat apa-apa saat aku bangun, aku terbangun dalam keadaan lemas di rumah sakit. Tidak mengingat apa-apa, selain nama dan lagu yang menjadi lagu pertamaku. Sebenarnya yang hanya kuingat adalah bait pertama dan reff saja. Selanjutnya~ Kutambahkan sesuai dengan yang apa kurasakan, walaupun aku tidak mengingat apa pun.

Selain itu, aku tidak mengingatnya sama sekali. Orang-orang juga pada tidak mengenaliku, tidak ada yang kenal sama sekali denganku di kota ini. Aku tidak dikenal~ Aku berusaha mengingat dulunya aku seperti apa, tapi aku tidak dapat mengingatnya. Satu tahun berlalu, akhirnya aku tetap tidak dapat mengingat apa-apa dan berakhirlah aku di dunia tarik suara ini.

Lalu aku bertemu denganmu, mungkin saja kamu kenal sama aku. Aku yang dulu bagaimana? Seperti apa? Dan apakah aku memiliki keluarga? Aku ingin mengetahuinya. Makanya aku membawa kamu kesini, mungkin saja kamu akan menceritakannya" panjang memang, tapi aku jadi mengerti. Mungkinkah dia Natsu yang kukenal? Kemungkinan besar iya. Hanya diperlukan satu hal untuk memastikannya lebih~

Tiga menit lagi jam enam malam, dengan ini aku akan mengetahui kebenarannya. Kebenaran bahwa orang yang ada di depanku adalah orang yang selama ini mau kedengar suaranya~ Suara yang kurindukan~

Jam enam lewat sudah, tapi tidak ada perubahan sama sekali dengan dirinya. Dia bukan Natsu yang kukenal? Bukan Natsu si peri? Bukan Natsu yang telah merubah duniaku? Bukan Natsu yang membuat hatiku tenang?

"Ada apa? Kenapa kamu diam saja?" Aku tersadar kembali dari duniaku, aku kembali menatap sosok pemuda di depan mataku. Menatapnya dengan sendu, seperti ingin menangis~ Mengapa? Mengapa dia bukan Natsu yang kukenal?

"Maaf. Kau adalah Natsu yang berbeda, kau bukan Natsu yang kukenal" ternyata memang bukan. Walau suaranya sama, wajahnya sama, namanya sama, tapi bukan berarti bahwa dia adalah orang yang sama. Aku kecewa~

"Begitu ya?" raut wajah kekecewaan terpancar di wajahnya, begitu pula denganku. Aku tidak mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan, tidak sesuai dengan keinginanku. Aku datang ke tempat ini tanpa mendapatkan hasil yang kuinginkan.

"Ya sudah" setelah mengucapkan kata itu, ia menemaniku keluar dari tempat kerjanya. Setelah itu kami pun berpisah~

Aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata aku bisa bertemu dengan orang yang sedang terkenal. Mungkin itu adalah sebuah kebetulan? Atau malah sebuah takdir?

Takdir? Haha~ Tidak mungkin ya? Setelah ini, pasti aku tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengannya.

"Ternyata bukan"

**To Be Continue**

Yahaaaaa~ Selesai juga karyaku yang satu ini. Ternyata _saquel _lebih panjang dari cerita awalnya ya. Tapi ternyata jadi juga hasil seperti ini. Maaf kalau hasilnya kurang memuaskan ya~

Kutipan lirik yang tertulis itu adalah dari kata-kataku sendiri. Aneh ya~ Diriku memang tidak berbakat membuat kata-kata yang bagus untuk dijadikan sebuah lagu. Whahahaha~ Pada dasarnya aku memang tidak berniat menjadi komposer atau pun penyair, jadinya tidak bisa membuat kata-kata yang indah deh~

Oke!

Aku meminta _review_ kalian saja.

Teriama kasih sudah yang mau membacanya~

**Thanks for your review from '**_**Like a Voice, In The Night**_**':**

**- wendy love 26**

**- Chiaki Heartfilia**

**- Marianne Gloria**

**- Kaoru-tadashi Hitachiin**

**- Hanara VgRyuu**

_Jaa~_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter dua _update! Yosh~_! Sekedar memberitahu, chapter berikutnya adalah chapter yang terakhir. Mudah-mudahan saja ada yang mau membaca _fic_ aneh ini. Kalau gitu selamat membaca saja dariku, saat ini aku tidak akan banyak bicara.

_Jaa~_

::

Mashima Hiro-_sensei_

::

Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

::

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

::

::

::

Pagi itu, aku dibangunkan oleh terik sinar matahari yang menyinari kamarku. Setelah kejadian kemarin, aku jadi sangat kecewa karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang kuinginkan. Ternyata, dia bukanlah Natsu yang kukenal. Dia bukan Natsu Dragneel, yang telah mengubah hidupku.

"Lucy, sudah setahun masih saja ya kau tetap menatap langit. Aku tahu kalau langit itu sangat indah, tapi apakah kamu tidak bosan melihat langit yang selalu sama?" terdengar Erza sedang berbicara denganku, aku mengabaikannya saja karena bukan itu alasanku selalu menatap langit yang indah itu.

Aku tidak akan pernah bosan melihat langit, tidak akan pernah kupalingkan wajahku untuk saat ini. Karena kalau sampai bosan, kemungkinan besar Natsu akan terbang melesat di langit itu tapi aku malah tidak melihatnya. Itu sangat disayangkan sekali~

"Tidak mau jawab pertanyaanku? Ya sudah kalau begitu~ Aku tidak akan pernah menanyakannya pertanyaan itu lagi" baguslah~ Untungnya Erza tidak akan pernah menanyakan pertanyaan itu lagi. Karena kalau sampai ditanya pertanyaan itu lagi secara terus menerus, aku pun akan merasa bosan juga. Padahal aku tidak akan pernah menjawab pertanyaan itu karena aku sudah pernah menjawabnya sekali satu tahun yang lalu. Walau Erza tahu kalau alasanku menatap langit karena indah~ Tapi aku yakin, Erza masih kurang yakin dengan jawabanku itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong dirimu jadi bertemu dengan penyanyi yang bernama Natsu itu?" Oh Erza, dirimu sudah menanyakan hal yang sulit untuk aku jawab. Sekarang, engkau bertanya hal yang membuatku menjadi kecewa kembali. Padahal aku sudah hampir melupakan kejadian itu. Padahal aku mau melupakan kejadian yang hampir membuatku kembali mengingat Natsu~

Tapi kenyataannya, aku memang tidak bisa melupakan Natsu sih~

"Sudah" jawabku, aku menjawab dengan nada lemas tapi tetap kupandangkan mataku menatap langit yang cerah itu. Tidak ingin kulewatkan sedikit pun keadaan langit disana~

Kemungkinan besar, Natsu sedang mengerjakan tugasnya yang lain sebagai seorang peri.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?" sepertinya Erza sangat penasaran, apa kuceritakan saja ya? Tapi kalau kuceritakan, nanti aku malah tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu dan malah mengingatnya terus. Tapi, demi sahabat yang selalu menolong dan menghiburku. Baiklah~ Aku akan bercerita.

"Awalnya, aku tidak diperbolehkan izin bertemu dengannya karena tidak ada janji dengan penyanyi itu" aku memulai berbicara, dan berhenti sesaat karena perlu jeda untuk bercerita. Perlu mengambil napas untuk mengisi oksigen dalam tubuh.

"Lalu?" Oke~ Aku akan melanjutkannya.

"Saat aku sudah sampai pintu keluar, aku mendengar suara teriakkan dan itu membuatku terhenti karena suaranya" aku berhenti lagi, aku mau mendengar apa tanggapan Erza yang berikutnya. Tapi, suara itu benar-benar seperti suara Natsu. Karena itulah aku berhenti berjalan.

"Suara siapa?" Oke~ Erza mau tahu itu suara siapa. Tapi semestinya Erza tahu siapa pemilik suara yang kumaksud. Orang aku mau bertemu dengannya. Tapi tidak usah dipikirkan, lanjukkan cerita~

"Itu adalah suara Natsu, aku kaget saat dia bilang bahwa aku adalah temannya" aku menatapnya Erza sebentar, aku tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi Erza sedang memakan _strawberry cake_. Sisa setengah, aku tidak sadar sama sekali keberadaan kue yang Erza makan itu.

"Teman!? Woaaaah~ Lucy. Kau dianggap teman olehnya, hebat~" Hebat? Sebenarnya Natsu berbicara itu pasti karena dia ingin mengetahui informasi yang kumiliki. Bukan menganggapku teman, tapi hanya untuk mengetahui dan mendapatkan sesuatu. Aku bukan temannya~

"Tapi dia bilang itu karena mau mencari informasi tentang dirinya. Dia bilang kalau dia hilang ingatan, dan mungkin saja kalau aku mengetahui siapa dia yang sebenarnya" Ya~ Itu alasan dia. Dia bilang aku temannya karena itu saja. Hanya untuk mendapatkan informasi yang tidak ada gunanya, karena informasi yang kumiliki bukanlah miliknya.

"Mungkin saja, kan? Karena kamu juga kenal dengan orang yang bernama Natsu satu tahun yang lalu. Apakah dia Natsu yang kamu kenal itu?" Oke~ Erza. Kamu bertanya hal itu, tapi jawabannya adalah jawaban yang berbeda sesuai dengan pikiranmu.

"Bukan" jawabku, aku kembali melihat Erza dan ternyata _strawberry cake_ miliknya kini telah habis.

"Bukan? Pasti kamu kecewa ya" Ya~ Aku memang kecewa dengan itu. Tapi aku yakin, pasti aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan Natsu yang sebenarnya. Mendengar suaranya lagi~

Sisa menunggu takdir yang telah ditetapkan~

**Fate **

**Ch. 2**

"Lucy" Erza memanggil Lucy yang masih tetap saja menatap langit di luar jendela.

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Lucy pun menengok ke arah Erza. Sangat syok dirinya saat melihat kelas yang sudah kosong melompong, hanya tersisa Erza dan dirinya saja.

"Kosong?" tanya Lucy menatap sekitar, pekerjaannya menatap langit sungguh membuat dirinya tidak memperhatikan sekitar. Ia sampai tidak mendengar ada bel pulang sekolah.

"Sudah pulang, kamu tidak sadar?" Ya~ Lucy memang tidak sadar kalau ternyata sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Karena dari tadi dirinya di sibukkan dengan langit, menatap langit tanpa henti-hentinya.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang" Erza mengajak Lucy pulang, dan Lucy pun mengangguk. Lalu dimasukkannya peralatan sekolahnya ke dalam tas dan menutup resleting tas tersebut. Setelah itu Lucy berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan seakan mengatakan 'ayo'.

Jalan rumah mereka berdua sama, tapi kalau sudah sampai di pertengahan jalan, mereka akan berpisah karena melewati persimpangan jalan yang berbeda. Sudah sampai di tempat perpisahan, mereka akhirnya saling berpamitan dan akhirnya berpisah sudah.

Sambil terus berjalan, sesekali Lucy menatap langit yang sudah lumayan menggelap. Dilihatnya langit yang kelama-lamaan berubah menjadi hitam gelap. Sudah saatnya dia berhenti menatap langit, karena dirinya beranggapan bahwa Natsu tidak akan lewat kalau di malam hari.

"Haa~" Lucy menghela napas, ia berjalan dengan lesu ke arah rumahnya. Ia melihat jam tangannya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam malam. Kali ini ia sampai di rumah lebih lama dari biasanya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkahnya.

Tapi jalannya terhenti karena melihat orang bertopi dan berkacamata sedang menatap papan petunjuk arah. Sepertinya orang tersebut sedang kebingungan, apa dia turis yang tidak tahu arah? Atau orang itu malah tersesat? Yang pastinya, orang tersebut kehilangan arah. Karena Lucy merasakan simpati, akhirnya ia menghampiri orang itu. Mungkin ia dapat membantu orang itu~

"Permisi, sepertinya anda sedang kebingungan. Apa perlu saya bantu?" Lucy bertanya dan melihat orang yang di depannya. Ia tidak sadar kalau orang yang di depannya ternyata adalah orang yang diperkirakannya adalah orang yang akan sulit untuk ditemukan. Tapi ternyata, dengan selang satu hari doang, dia bisa bertemu lagi dengannya.

Pemuda itu menengok ke arah Lucy, ia lumayan kaget juga karena melihat orang yang cukup di bilang ia mengenalinya. "Kamu" katanya seraya menatap gadis di depannya itu. 'Penyelamat' pikir pemuda itu, karena pemuda itu tidak mengerti sama sekali likuk-likuk jalanan yang ada di papan itu. Lalu, hanya ada satu orang saja yang menganggap dirinya ada. Yaitu Lucy~

"Natsu?" Lucy pun bereaksi sama dengan pemuda bernama Natsu itu, ia pun langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke rumah. Tidak memperdulikan orang yang bernama Natsu itu~

"Tunggu!" Natsu menahan tangan Lucy, ia sepertinya mau meminta pertolongan kepadanya. Tapi Lucy malah menganggap itu seperti persiapan penculikan, makanya ia mulai berteriak 'tolong' sekencang-kencangnya. Tapi mulutnya di tutup oleh Natsu, jadinya ia tidak bisa berteriak kembali.

"Tenang dulu, aku tidak berniat untuk menculikmu" tadinya Lucy mau menggigit tangan yang menutup mulutnya itu, tapi karena mendengar itu kalimat itu, Lucy langsung diam dan tangan Natsu yang di gunakan untuk menutup mulut Lucy pun langsung dipindahkan. Lucy mengambil napas kembali karena jalan pernapasannya di tutup oleh tangan yang besar itu.

"Ada apa?" setelah oksigen sudah cukup untuk mengisi paru-parunya, ia bertanya pada Natsu dengan nada ketus. Setelah kejadian kemarin, ia tidak pernah sama sekali mau bertemu dengan orang yang mirip dengan Natsu itu. Tapi tetap saja ia bertemu dengan orang yang tidak mau di temuinya itu.

"Sikapmu berubah, berbeda sama seperti yang kemarin" kata Natsu, tapi sebenarnya sifat Natsu juga berbeda. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Natsu, sikapnya dingin dan jutek seperti itu. Tapi saat ini, sepertinya sifatnya seperti Natsu yang dikenal Lucy.

'_Begitu juga dirimu_' batin Lucy melihat perubahan sifat Natsu. Ia menatap Natsu di depannya itu, tidak ada salahnya menolong seorang penyanyi yang tersesat-pikirnya.

"Aku tersesat" kata Natsu singkat, itu malah membuat Lucy tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ternyata benar perkiraan Lucy, bahwa penyanyi itu tersesat. Natsu yang merasa di tertawakan langsung marah dan menyuruh Lucy untuk berhenti tertawa. Karena tidak enak di dengar oleh orang yang ada di sana.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup bagimu untuk tertawa" kata Natsu, kalau di pikir-pikir, mungkin itu pertama kalinya Natsu melihat Lucy tertawa seperti itu.

Karena kemarin, wajah Lucy hanyalah wajah yang menunjukkan serius, datar, dan juga kecewa. '_Manis_' pikir Natsu selagi Lucy memberhentikan tertawanya.

"Baiklah~ Kamu mau kemana? Akan kutunjukkan jalan menuju tempat tujuanmu" penawaran Lucy membuat Natsu cukup bersemangat. Ia mau menjawab kalau dia mau kembali ke tempat kerjanya, tapi sebelum ia menjawab itu ia berpikir terlebih dahulu.

'_Kalau nanti aku diantar olehnya, nanti siapa yang akan mengantarnya kembali ke rumah dia? Tidak baik kan kalau seorang gadis pulang ke rumah sendirian malam-malam? Bahaya itu~ Gimana ya? Kalau aku kembali mengantarkan Lucy pulang, nanti aku malah tersesat lagi_' Natsu masih terus sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri, Lucy yang merasa bosan karena menunggu jawaban dari Natsu pun langsung melanjutkan jalanannya.

Merasa dirinya tertinggal lumayan jauh di belakang, Natsu pun berlari mengejar sosok gadis berambut _blonde_ itu. Akhirnya tersusul juga orang yang akan membantunya nanti.

"Kenapa kamu meninggalkanku?" tanya Natsu dengan nada bertanya, Lucy menengok ke arahnya dan menjawab dengan jawaban seadanya.

"Kamu berpikir terlalu lama" jawabnya, karena dirinya tidak bisa berdiam diri hanya untuk menunggu jawaban dari Natsu. Ia juga masih memiliki pekerjaan di rumahnya, jadi tidak bisa berlama-lama melakukan hal yang tidak berguna.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang berpikir saat itu, kalau sampai kamu mengantarkanku. Nanti siapa yang akan mengantarmu pulang kembali?" ternyata itu alasan Natsu berpikir terlalu lama, tapi Lucy kalau pulang sendiri tanpa diantar dia bisa saja.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri" jawabnya, ya memang Lucy bisa pulang sendiri. Karena ia bukan anak kecil lagi, tapi bukan itu yang dipikirkan Natsu. Yang di pikirkan Natsu bukan tentang anak kecil, tapi seorang gadis kalau pulang malam-malam dan sendiri itu sangat bahaya.

"Bahaya" jawab Natsu, Lucy bingung karena Natsu bilang bahaya. Memang apa yang harus di bahayakan? Lucy begitu tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Natsu itu.

"Bahaya?" Lucy memiringkan kepalanya mengikuti irama ia mengucapkan kata 'bahaya' itu.

Natsu mengangguk, ia bilang ke Lucy kalau bahaya seorang gadis pulang sendirian saat malam hari. Makanya itu yang sedari tadi di pikirkan oleh Natsu~

"Tidak apa, aku tidak takut sama yang namanya bahaya kok" Lucy memang gadis yang pemberani, makanya ia tidak pernah takut kalau bahaya yang sepele mengancamnya.

Buktinya, ia tidak takut dengan tampang Natsu yang bisa di bilang mencurigakan kalau di lihat oleh sekitar. Lucy malah menyapa Natsu dan malah mau memberinya pertolongan. Padahal saat itu Lucy tidak mengenali orang yang mau di bantunya itu saat belum melihat wajahnya. Yah~ Itu bisa dibilang bukan tidak takut sih, itu karena Lucy baik hati makanya ia bisa sampai seperti itu.

"Bukan itu masalahnya"

Kryuuuuuk~

Baru saja Natsu mau mengelak perkataan Lucy, perutnya langsung saja berbunyi. Ya mau gimana lagi? Sejak tadi siang dirinya belum makan karena mencari jalan keluar. Terus tidak ada penjual makanan atau pun market yang menjual makanan di dekat sana. Ia benar-benar tersesat di jalan tanpa ada makanan dan minuman. Malah ponselnya tertinggal di ruang kerja miliknya, jadinya ia tidak bisa minta bantuan ke siapa-siapa kecuali jalan sendiri.

Tapi karena suara perut yang berbunyi itu, malah membuat Lucy kembali tertawa. Itu membuat Natsu malu, tapi sepertinya ia suka melihat Lucy yang tertawa seperti itu. Tapi mendengar perut yang berbunyi itu, malah membuat Lucy akan menolong Natsu lebih dari sekedar mengantarkan ke tempat tujuan Natsu.

"Bagaimana kalau mampir ke rumahku dan makan dulu?" tawar Lucy, kembali Natsu menjadi lebih bersemangat. Matanya berbinar-binar saat mendengar kata 'makan' yang ditawarkan oleh Lucy.

"Okelah~"

::

::

::

"Kenyang~" seru Natsu, sifatnya kekanak-kanakan sekali. Beda saat pertama kali ia melihat Natsu di tempat kerjanya.

"Kalau gitu selesai aku cuci piring aku akan mengantarmu" kata Lucy, ia berjalan menuju tempat pencucian piring. Ia meminta Natsu untuk menonton TV saja selagi menunggu dirinya cuci piring.

Tapi Natsu melihat jam dinding di rumah Lucy, jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Mana mungkin Natsu meminta Lucy untuk mengantarnya, sedangkan waktu sudah malam seperti itu.

"Sepertinya tidak usah, sudah malam. Bagaimana kalau aku menginap saja?" tanya Natsu, Lucy berpikit sesaat. Mungkin tidak apa kalau cuma sehari saja, lagian benar juga kata Natsu. Ini sudah sangat malam~

"Baiklah~ Tapi cuma sehari saja" jawab Lucy dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mencuci puringnya.

"Aku boleh pinjam telepon? Mau telpon _menejer_ tentang keberadaanku yang aman-aman saja" sekarang Natsu meminjam telepon, ia mau memberi tahu kalau keadaannya baik-baik saja.

"Silakan" kata Lucy di sela-sela mencuci piring.

Natsu sudah memberitahu kalau ia baik-baik saja, besok ia akan kembali ke tempat kerjanya. Jadi tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan dirinya, karena ia berada di tempat yang aman sekarang.

Tapi Natsu sempat berpikir, kalau Lucy terlalu baik seperti itu, bisa-bisa bahaya mengancamnya. Memberikan izin seorang pria tinggal di rumahnya, padahal ia tinggal di rumah itu hanya sendirian. Apa Lucy tidak berpikiran hal yang aneh? Tapi malah jadi dirinya yang berpikiran aneh seperti itu? Lucy sendiri saja tidak berpikiran hal yang aneh~

"Aku mandi ya, jangan sekali-kali beranjak dari tempat itu" kini Lucy mau mandi, jadi Lucy meminta Natsu untuk tetap nonton TV saja selagi menunggu gilirannya.

Tapi Natsu tidak bisa diam-diam saja, bosan kalau hanya menonton TV yang tidak ada siaran yang menarik untuk di tonton. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling rumah itu, sampailah dia di kamar Lucy. Ia melihat-lihat sekeliling kamar Lucy, rapi dan tidak ada yang berantakkan. Selain Lucy baik hati, ternyata ia juga selalu menjaga kebersihan.

"Natsu, kenapa kamu ada di kamarku?" Lucy ternyata sudah selesai mandi, tapi ia heran melihat Natsu yang berada di kamarnya.

"Aku hanya berkeliling rumah, dan sampailah aku di tempat ini" jawab Natsu jujur, tapi tidak masalah bagi Lucy. Karena Natsu tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam.

"Kalau gitu kamu sekarang mandi, pakai saja kamar mandi di kamarku. Soalnya yang di luar kerannya lagi rusak"

"Baiklah" sekarang giliran Natsu yang mandi, ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Lucy menyerahkan handuk yang masih kering pada Natsu sebelum Natsu benar-benar masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Apa kali ini suara itu akan terdengar ya?" selagi menunggu Natsu selesai mandi, Lucy melakukan kegiatan dia seperti biasanya.

Ia membuka jendela kamarnya dan merasakan sejuknya angin malam yang sepoi-sepoi melintas di kamarnya. Sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh, masih ada dua jam lagi bagi Lucy untuk menunggu. Walau ia sudah menunggu selama satu tahun lamanya, ia tidak pernah bosan untuk menunggu. Ia yakin suatu saat pasti suara itu akan terdengar lagi~ Sedangkan Natsu yang sudah selesai mandi sekarang melihat Lucy yang menatap luar jendela. Ia heran kenapa Lucy seperti itu, kenapa tidak tidur?

"Belum tidur?" tanya Natsu, ia melap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk yang melingkar di lehernya itu.

Lucy menjawab 'belum' dan menengokkan arah pandangnya ke arah Natsu. Ia menatap Natsu dengan tajam saat melihat Natsu yang bertelanjang dada. Tanpa menggunakan pakaian bagian atas~

"Pakai bajumu" seru Lucy dan kembali menengok ke luar jendela.

'_Biasanya kalau perempuan melihat ini pasti langsung melempar sesuatu dan menyuruh untuk mengenakan baju sambil teriak-teriak. Apa perkiraanku saja yang salah ya?_' sambil berbatin ria, ia mendekati Lucy tanpa melaksanakan apa yang Lucy minta. Ia bingung kenapa Lucy masih saja tetap menatap luar jendela, padahal tidak ada apa-apa disana.

"Kamu ngapain? Apakah ada sesuatu yang kamu tunggu?" tanya Natsu, ia mendekat ke arah Lucy dan duduk di sampingnya.

Lucy menengok ke arah Natsu, ia menatap Natsu dengan wajah yang sama seperti tadi. "Sudah kubilang pakai baju" kata Lucy kembali dan menatap ke luar jendela kembali.

"Gerah" jawab Natsu, alasan yang aneh karena di luar berhembus angin yang lumayan sejuk.

"Jadi kamu menunggu apa?" tanya Natsu kembali, sepertinya ia ingin lebih tahu tentang gadis yang ada di depannya itu.

"Dari mana kamu tahu kalau aku menunggu sesuatu?" tanya Lucy dengan sinis, sepertinya sifatnya berubah kembali. Tapi itu tidak usah di pedulikan~

"Perasaan saja. Jadi kamu nunggu apa?" tanya Natsu kembali, karena dari tadi pertanyaannya yang sama itu tidak di jawab-jawab oleh Lucy.

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya?" tanya Lucy kembali bertanya, ia melihat Natsu yang masih saja bertelanjang dada. Ia kembali menyuruh Natsu untuk memakai bajunya.

"Iya" Natsu mengangguk seraya mengatakan jawabannya. Ia memang ingin tahu apa yang Lucy tunggu malam-malam begitu.

"Suara~ Aku sedang menunggu suara itu bernyanyi kembali. Biasanya sih jam dua belas malam suara itu akan berbunyi" jawab Lucy, Natsu tidak mengerti suara apa yang dimaksud Lucy. Memangnya ada suara yang bernyanyi di tengah malam?

"Burung hantu?" tanya Natsu, tapi bukan itu yang di tunggu oleh Lucy. Jadinya Lucy menggeleng saat Natsu menjawab itu.

"Lalu?" kembali Natsu bertanya, kalau bukan burung hantu, lalu apa?

"Bukan burung hantu, tapi suara yang mengubah hidupku"

Natsu tidak mengerti, makanya ia mau Lucy menceritakan apa yang dimaksudnya itu. Tapi Lucy berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak, karena selama ini yang mengetahui itu hanya Erza saja. Apa boleh ia bercerita ke orang lain? Tapi kalau itu ke orang yang hampir mirip dengan Natsu yang dikenalnya, jadi ia akan bercerita.

"Setiap tengah malam, aku selalu mendengar ia bernyanyi. Suara itu membuatku ingin selalu tersenyum saat mendengarnya~ Suara itu sama seperti dengan suaramu, wajahnya juga sama denganmu, nama juga, bahkan lagu yang dinyanyikannya sama persis dengan lagu yang membuat kamu tenar" Lucy memulai bercerita, tapi karena mendengar itu, Natsu beranggapan kalau dirinya adalah Natsu yang Lucy kenal.

"Mungkin itu aku?" Lucy menggeleng, karena natsu yang dikenalnya sebenarnya adalah seorang peri. Jadi mana mungkin itu adalah Natsu yang ada di depannya~

"Kenapa bukan? Dari segi wajah, suara, nama dan lagu semuanya mengarah ke aku" kata Natsu, tapi ia tidak tahu apakah yang dimaksud Lucy benar, karena ia tidak pernah mengingat kalau ia pernah bernyanyi untuk membuat gadis di depannya itu tersenyum.

"Itu bukan kamu, karena Natsu yang kukenal adalah seorang peri" ia melihat Natsu yang sudah menggenakan pakaiannya dengan rapi.

"Peri?"

'_Aku mau menjadi manusia_' kenapa ini? Kenapa ada sebuah ingatan yang kembali bermunculan di benak Natsu?

'_Kamu akan kehilangan ingatan_'

• _**Flashback **_•

_'Ratu, aku mau menjadi manusia' di kerajaan peri, terlihat Natsu yang sedang memberi hormat pada sang ratu dan memohon agar dirinya bisa menjadi manusia. Ratu berpikir sesaat, kalau itu memang keinginan Natsu, ia akan mengabulkan permohonannya._

_"Tapi ada syaratnya" seutas kalimat meluncur di mulut Ratu, ia melihat Natsu yang bingung karena ada sebuah syarat. Syarat apa itu?_

_"Apa syaratnya?" wajah Natsu menjadi serius, sepertinya ia benar-benar mau menjadi manusia. Tapi apa keputusan yang dipilihnya itu benar?_

_"Kamu akan kehilangan ingatan. Ingatanmu sebagai seorang peri, dan tugas-tugasmu selama kamu bertugas. Itu akan kamu lupakan semuanya, orang-orang yang bertemu denganmu juga tidak akan ada yang mengenalmu. Semua ingatan akan hilang~ Apa kamu bersedia dengan syarat itu?'_

_'Iya~'_

• _**End**_ •

Natsu jatuh terduduk, ia memegang kepalanya. Ia sepertinya mengingat sesuatu yang selama ini ingin diketahuinya. Ternyata dirinya memang Natsu yang dikenal oleh gadis di depannya itu. Ia sebelumnya adalah seorang peri, tapi ingin menjadi manusia. Dengan syarat hilang ingatan, ia telah menjadi manusia.

"Aku sudah mengingatnya" Lucy heran melihat Natsu merasa kesakitan seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya rasa sakit di kepala Natsu sudah sedikit menghilang, karena yang dilakukan Natsu sekarang hanyalah berdiam diri. Lucy yang semakin heran menghampiri Natsu dan bertanya apakah Natsu baik-baik saja?

"Ternyata itu adalah masa laluku" Lucy herannya semakin menjadi-jadi, apa yang terjadi pada Natsu sebenarnya? Itu masa lalunya? Apa maksudnya Natsu sudah mengingat masa lalu dia?

"Kamu kenapa?" Lucy kembali bertanya pada Natsu, Lucy benar-benar khawatir melihat Natsu yang seperti itu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Natsu? Apa rasa sakit itu terjadi karena sudah mengingatnya kembali?

"Lucy" Natsu memanggil nama Lucy, tapi Lucy heran. Kenapa Natsu mengetahui namanya? Padahal ia tidak pernah memberitahukan namanya pada Natsu sama sekali? Kenapa ia tahu nama Lucy?

"Kenapa kamu tahu namaku? Padahal kan aku tidak pernah memberitahumu?" Lucy heran, kenapa? Apa yang di depannya itu adalah Natsu yang selama ini suaranya di tunggu-tunggu?

"Aku Natsu, aku Natsu Dragneel. Aku yang selama ini kamu tunggu suaranya, aku peri itu" apa yang di katakan Natsu? Kenapa ia berbicara seperti itu? Kenapa? Apa dia berbicara seperti itu karena ingin menghibur Lucy?

"Apa? Kamu jangan bercanda. Haha~" Lucy tertawa miris, tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin Natsu yang ada di depannya itu adalah Natsu yang dikenalnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku serius. Aku telah mengingat semuanya~"

**To Be Continue**

Yaha~ Akhirnya selesai juga chapter dua. _Fic_ ini akan berakhir di chapter berikutnya, jadi tidak akan berlama-lama.

Maaf kalau endingnya tidak bermutu untuk di chapter yang ini, tapi sekali lagi itulah yang aku hasilkan.

Kalau begitu sekian saja dariku~

Balasan _review _kalian sudah daku balas lewat PM, dan Ini balasan_ review_ bagi yang tidak _on_~

**Tsania El Untsa**: Iya~ _Arigatou_ pujiannya. Nanti akan di beritahu tentang itu di chapter tiga kok. Iya~ Whohoho~ _Arigatou review_nya..

**Guest**:_ Arigatou~ _Tentu saja! Berbeda? Woaaaah~ _Arigatou~ Arigatou~ _#gaje sendiri. _Terima kasih review_nya~

**Thanks to:**

**- Chiaki Heartfilia**

**- RyuuKazekawa**

**- Tsania El Untsa**

**- Apodolan dragneel**

**- Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida**

**- Himiki-chan**

**- huddexxx69**

**- wendy love 26**

**- Hanara vgRyuu**

**- Guest**

_Jaa~_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter tiga_ update~_! Sekedar memberitahukan kembali, ini adalah chapter terakhir dari _fic _ini.

Jadi sekian saja dariku, kemungkinan daku akan banyak bicara di bawah. Oke~ Selamat membaca!

Kalau sudah membaca jangan lupa kasih tanggapan tentang chapter terakhirnya ya. Oke! Sampai bertemu lagi di bawah~

_Jaa_~

::

Mashima Hiro-_sensei_

::

Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

::

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

::

::

::

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku serius. Aku telah mengingat semuanya~" apa katanya? Kenapa dia berbicara seperti itu? Kalau dia bicara seperti itu hanya untuk menghiburku, itu sudah kelewatan namanya. Kenapa?

"Aku tidak percaya, jangan berbohong padaku" aku memang tidak percaya, Natsu yang kukenal adalah seorang peri. Bukan manusia seperti dia. Mana mungkin, kan? Mana mungkin manusia seperti dia, adalah Natsu yang sebenarnya adalah seorang peri.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku Natsu, Natsu yang kamu kenal. Apakah wajahku menunjukkan kalau aku sedang berbohong?" kulihat wajahnya, walau aku yakin itu adalah wajah yang tidak menunjukkan kebohongan. Tapi sudah cukup kebohongan yang di buatnya, aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi. Cukup sampai sini, jangan berbohong lebih dari itu.

"Tidak ada bukti yang menunjukkan bahwa kamu Natsu yang kukenal" memang~ Pasti dia bukan Natsu yang selama ini aku tunggu. Dia dengan Natsu, berdeda. Walau ada kesamaannya selama beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi...

"Setahun tiga bulan yang lalu, aku mendapatkan tugas. '**Hiburlah, buatlah gadis itu tersenyum bagaimana pun caranya**'. Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa orang yang kutemui sekarang adalah orang yang berbeda dari yang lainnya" Kenapa? Kenapa dia berbicara sama seperti yang Natsu katakan? Kenapa? Dari mana dia mengetahui kata-kata itu? Dari mana ia mendengar kata-kata itu? Dan mengapa dia menghapalkannya?

"Saat itu aku senang karena aku berhasil membuat gadis itu tersenyum dengan suaraku" Lagi-lagi, kenapa dia mengetahui kata-kata itu? Kenapa? Natsu yang kukenal adalah peri, bukan manusia. Kenapa? Kalau memang dia adalah Natsu yang selama ini kutunggu, ayolah~ Beri petunjuk kalau dia benar-benar, Natsu yang kutunggu selama ini.

"Kamu tahu, setelah aku pergi meninggalkan kamu. Aku meminta pada Ratu agar aku bisa menjadi manusia~ Ratu memang mengubahku menjadi manusia, tapi keinginan itu membuatku hilang ingatan" hilang ingatan? Apakah itu benar? Apa yang dikatakannya benar? Kalau ia berbohong, sangat pandai sekali ia berbohong sampai sejauh itu.

Bows~

Apa itu? Muncul seorang wanita dewasa di kamarku? Dari mana dia masuk? Tapi dari wujudnya, dia seperti peri. Memiliki sayap yang indah, terlihat cantik sekali. Peri itu terlihat berbeda, mungkinkah itu Ratu dari dunia peri?

"Ratu" Ratu? Diakah ratu yang dunia peri? Ternyata perkiraanku benar, tapi apa benar yang dikatakan Natsu tadi? Semua perkataannya, apakah cuma kebohongan belaka? Aku ingin mengetahui kebenarannya~ Tolong beri tahu aku.

"Yang di katakan Natsu benar. Dia memang berubah menjadi manusia sekarang, tapi dia kehilangan ingatan sebagai syaratnya. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau Natsu bisa mengingat masa lalunya dengan cepat, hanya memerlukan waktu setahun" cepat? Setahun itu waktu yang lama, kan? Kenapa dia bilang cepat? Aku menunggunya datang kembali begitu lama, bukan cepat seperti yang dikatakannya.

"Ingatannya bisa pulih seperti itu berkat kamu Lucy, berkat kamu ia jadi mengingat semuanya. Sebenarnya aku sudah menghapus ingatan semua orang yang mengenali Natsu, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau masih ada orang yang mengingatnya" menghapus ingatan? Ingatan Natsu pulih kembali karena aku? Tapi kenapa aku masih bisa mengingatnya? Kenapa hanya aku? Kenapa orang lain tidak bisa mengingatnya?

"Yah~ Karena ini semua sudah terjadi, jadi aku akan menghapus ingatannya kembali. Ingatan bahwa Natsu adalah seorang peri, ingatan bahwa Natsu yang telah merubah hidupnya, dan ingatan kalau kamu tersenyum karena suara Natsu saat setahun yang lalu. Tapi kubiarkan kalian bersenang-senang terlebih dulu. Selama seminggu, aku akan membuat ingatan kalian masih ada. Tapi setelah itu, ingatan kalian tentang hari ini dan yang lainnya akan menghilang" begitukah? Kenangan Natsu yang telah merubah hidupku akan dihapus? Kenangan suara itu akan dihapus juga?

Selama seminggu bersenang-senang dengan Natsu, setelah itu aku akan melupakan kenanganku tentang Natsu yang merubah hidupku? Apa aku sanggup melupakan itu?

"Tenang saja, ingatan kalian selama seminggu itu tidak akan kuhapus. Jadi, buatlah sebuah kenangan yang berarti"

**Fate **

**Ch. 3**

"Selama seminggu mau ngapain?" tanya Lucy pada Natsu yang sedang menonton TV di rumahnya sambil memakan makanan ringan.

"Aku minta izin sama_ manager_ku, aku tidak akan kembali ke sana selama seminggu untuk bersenang-senang denganmu" jawabnya, ia menatap Lucy dan tersenyum.

Senyuman itu membuat hati Lucy berdetak. '_Oh~ Kenapa aku baru menyadari kalau sebenarnya Natsu itu keren_' batin Lucy, ia mendekati Natsu dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ia mengambil makanan itu dan dimakannya juga.

"Apa reaksi dia?" tanya Lucy, ia kembali mengambil makanan itu dan menatap TV yang ada di depannya.

"Seperti anak kecil" jawab Natsu, setelah itu ia tertawa karena mengingat jawaban _manager_nya. Bilang 'jangan' sambil merengek-rengek bagaikan anak kecil yang tidak dikasih permen.

"Pasti _manager_mu orangnya seru ya" balas Lucy, ia masih tetap saja duduk di sebelah Natsu. Padahal ada pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya pagi itu-membuat sarapan pagi.

"Lumayan~ tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau dulu aku adalah peri, tapi aku mengingat alasan aku mau menjadi manusia. Akan kuberitahu alasanku saat hari terakhir, di malam hari" alasan menjadi manusia? Pasti Lucy sangat ingin mengetahuinya~

"Tidak bisakah memberitahunya lebih cepat?" tanya Lucy, ia menatap Natsu. Natsu menggeleng, dan itu membuat Lucy kecewa dan menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah~ Aku akan membuat sarapan" Lucy berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ia berjalan tapi kakinya malah tergelincir oleh karpet. Ia pun jatuh menimpa Natsu, wajah mereka sangat dekat saat itu. Hanya sisa beberapa senti lagi pasti bibir mereka sudah bersatu, tapi untungnya tidak. Wajah Lucy merah saat itu, sempat kaku beberapa detik. Tapi Lucy sadar kembali dan berdiri ke posisi yang baik. Setelah itu ia meminta maaf dan berlari ke arah dapur.

'_Haha~ Itulah alasanku_'

Makanan telah jadi, sekarang waktunya mereka makan. Natsu sangat lahap saat memakan masakan Lucy, sangat enak di mata Natsu masakan itu. Akhirnya selesai sudah mereka makan~

"Makanan buatanmu memang enak" untuk yang kedua kalinya Natsu memuji masakan Lucy, dan itu membuat dirinya senang. Disela-sela malunya, Lucy mengucapkan terima kasih.

'_Kenapa aku jadi aneh seperti ini sih? Tapi, aku masih bingung. Apa alasan aku menunggu Natsu selama itu?_'

"Oh ya, hari ini sekolahmu libur kan? Hari minggu soalnya~ Bagaimana kalau kita ke suatu tempat?" tanya Natsu, sebenarnya Lucy mau saja jalan-jalan dengan Natsu. Tapi ada yang mau dipastikannya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku mau tanya, selama ini kamu bernyanyi dimana?" tanya Lucy, ya~ Selama ini Lucy tidak bisa menemukan tempat dimana Natsu bernyanyi. Karena selalu mendengar suara cekikikan yang tidak jelas munculnya dari mana. Jadi mungkin ini kesempatan Lucy untuk mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

"Kamu belum tahu? Kalau gitu ikut aku~" Natsu berdiri dari tempat yang di dudukinya, lalu berjalan ke luar rumah Lucy. Lucy pun mengikuti Natsu dari belakang, Natsu berjalan diikuti oleh Lucy. Lalu sampailah mereka di sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang yang terletak di sebelah rumah Lucy.

"Selama ini aku bernyanyi dan duduk di pohon ini. Di dahan yang itu, aku bernyanyi sambil menatap langit malam" ternyata begitu. Selama ini Natsu bernyanyi di pohon itu dan di dahan sebelah sana. Pantas Lucy tidak bisa melihat dari jendela, karena tertutup oleh pohon.

Tapi masih ada yang membuat Lucy penasaran, suara cekikikan itu.

"Lalu, selama bernyanyi apakah kamu mendengar suara cekikikan?" tanya Lucy waspada, kemungkinan Natsu tidak mengetahui kalau ada suara itu. Karena ia sibuk dengan nyanyiannya.

"Suara cekikikan?" tanya Natsu tidak mengerti, selama ini ia tidak pernah mendengar cekikikan sama sekali.

"Iya" Lucy mengangguk, itu malah membuat Natsu tertawa. Mungkin asal suara itu berasal dari sana~

"Mungkin suara itu dari patnerku, namanya Happy~ Dia peri dengan wujud kucing" penjelasan Natsu membuat Lucy mengangguk. Pantesan selama ini Lucy tidak pernah berhasil melihat sosok Natsu.

"Pantesan aku selalu gagal untuk melihat pemilik suara itu" kata Lucy dan duduk di bangku. Sebenarnya di sebelah rumah Lucy ada halamannya Banyak tanaman dan pohon buah-buahan disana~

"Gagal? Jadi kamu selalu mau mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya?" tanya Natsu, karena selama ini Natsu tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa Lucy sangat ingin mengetahui wujudnya seperti apa.

"Iya" Lucy menangguk, Natsu menafsirkan sesuatu. Apakah mungkin gagal karena itu?

"Tapi gagal terus karena suara cekikikan itu?" tanya Natsu kembali, ia melihat gadis yang ditanyanya mengangguk kembali.

"Iya"

"Hahaha~ Kamu lucu Lucy" tawa Natsu, tawaan itu kembali membuat hati Lucy berdetak.

'_My God~ Kenapa dirimu menunjukkan orang sekeren ini di depanku? Bahaya kalau aku menyukai orang seperti dia~_' Lucy memalingkan wajahnya, agar Natsu tidak melihat wajah Lucy yang memerah.

"_Nee_, Lucy. Apa yang mau kita lakukan di hari pertama?" tanya Natsu, kini ia duduk di sebelah Lucy dan menatap Lucy yang masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Lucy singkat, masih saja tetap tidak menatap orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya.

"Kalau lagi bicara sebaiknya kamu melihat orangnya" Lucy yang menyadari ketidaksopanannya itu langsung menengok kembali ke arah Natsu.

"Maafkan aku" kini ia menghadap ke arah Natsu, tapi masih saja tidak menatap Natsu karena dari memalingkan wajah sekarang jadi menundukkan kepala.

"Ya sudahlah~" kata Natsu di sela-sela waktunya. Ia menatap langit~ Hari pertama mungkin bingung apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

Karena bingung mau melakukan apa, akhirnya hari pertama terlewati tanpa ada kenangan yang berarti. Sayang sekali~ Satu hari dilewatkan tanpa melakukan kesenangan apa pun.

"Jadi, hari kedua ini mau ngapain?" tanya Natsu lagi, ia melihat Lucy yang kini sudah memakan seragam sekolahnya dengan rapi. Apakah tidak ada kenangan yang berarti lagi selama lima hari? Karena Lucy akan sekolah, jadi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Sekolah~ Kamu tunggu saja di rumah. Kalau lapar di kulkas ada makanan" setelah mengucapkan itu, Lucy langsung berlalu dari rumahnya.

"Hmm~ Kalau seperti ini terus, apakah akan ada yang berarti selama seminggu ini?"

::

::

::

Benar-benar tidak ada yang berarti, selama lima hari Lucy selalu sekolah dan tidak ada waktu untuk bersenang-senang. Natsu bosan hanya melakukan kegiatan yang sama saja selama lima hari itu. Apalagi di hari pertama mereka juga tidak melakukan kegiatan yang berarti, tidak ada kenangan yang berarti selama enam hari. Hanya tersisa satu hari satu hari saja. Hari ini, hari sabtu.

"Selama enam hari ini tidak ada kenangan yang berarti" Natsu mengangkat pembicaraan, karena dari tadi hanya keheningan saja yang terjadi antara mereka berdua.

"Iya" Lucy menjawab, ia menatap depan. Padahal tidak ada apa-apa di depan mereka, hanya tembok yang berwarna sama.

"Bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan?" tanya Natsu, ia menatap Lucy yang sepertinya setuju dengan keputusan Natsu.

"Iya~" jawab Lucy bersemangat, ia setuju karena sudah lama sekali ia tidak jalan-jalan. Apa lagi kali ini ia jalan-jalan dengan Natsu~ Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan sekali.

"Aku ganti baju dulu ya" Lucy berlari ke arah kamarnya dengan semangat, Natsu yang melihat itu tersenyum.

'_Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya seperti itu_' batinnya, padahal baru beberapa hari Lucy tidak seperti itu. Tapi malah disebut lama?

"Sudah siap?" tanya Natsu yang melihat Lucy yang sudah rapi. Wajah Natsu bersemu merah melihat Lucy yang begitu menawan~

"Kau manis hari ini" kata Natsu memuji, Lucy mendengar pujian itu tertawa dan bilang sudah dari dulu ia seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu, kita berangkat sekarang" Natsu membuka pintu, disusul oleh Lucy yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Setelah semua orang keluar, Lucy mengunci pintu rumahnya. Lalu mereka jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota~

Sekarang keberadaan mereka di taman, setelah mengelilingi kota cukup lama. Waktu juga sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, hari ini sudah cukup untuk memberikan kenangan yang berarti. Banyak kejadian yang menyenangkan saat mengelilingi kota. Banyak canda tawa yang membuat Lucy tersenyum dan tertawa.

"Tamannya indah ya" kata Lucy memecahkan keheningan. Ia sangat tidak suka ada keheningan diantara dirinya dengan Natsu. Ia juga heran kenapa Natsu yang biasanya ribut seperti itu kini tenang bagaikan hutan itu?

"Iya~" jawab Natsu membalas perkataan Lucy, yang kali ini singkat jawabannya. Benar-benar bukan Natsu saja~

"Aku beli minuman dulu ya" Natsu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ia jalan menuju mesin penjual otomatis. Lalu dimasukkannya uang dan memencet minuman kaleng yang mau diminumnya. Setelah itu ia kembali ke tempat dimana Lucy berada dan memberikan satu minuman kaleng itu pada Lucy.

'_Aku penasaran, alasan Natsu jadi manusia apa ya? Hari ini aku akan mendapatkan jawaban yang selama enam hari kutunggu_' batin Lucy dan membuka minunam kaleng itu, lalu diminum cola tersebut.

'_Hanya satu hari yang tersisa, setelah itu kenangan Natsu kalau dulu dirinya adalah peri akan dihapus kembali. Begitu juga kenanganku tentang Natsu_' Lucy bingung, walaupun hari ini sudah cukup berari, tapi sepertinya masih ada yang kurang. Ia juga belum tahu alasan Natsu mau menjadi manusia. Ia menunggu Natsu selama itu pun, ia tidak tahu alasannya.

Taman terlihat sepi karena waktu menunjukkan pukul enam malam. Tanpa ada kenangan yang lebih dari tertawa dan bercanda ria. Walaupun tidak ada kenangan yang lumayan berarti, tapi alasan Natsu jadi manusia pasti berarti di mata lucy.

"Lucy, apa kamu mau tahu alasanku menjadi manusia apa?" Natsu akan memberitahukannya, akan memberitahukan apa yang membuat Lucy penasaran selama enam hari itu.

• _**Lucy P.O.V. **_•

"Iya~" jawabku, aku sangat ingin mengetahui apa alasannya. Mau menjadi manusia tapi kehilangan ingatan, apa alasannya begitu berarti? Sehingga Natsu mau memenuhi syarat tesebut.

"Aku juga kurang mengerti, tapi alasannya mungkin karena kamu" aku kaget, bagaimana tidak kaget? Mau melakukan hal itu hanya karena aku?

"Karena aku?" Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikirannya saat itu. Kalau aku menjadi dia, mana mau aku melakukan hal tersebut. Walau pun tanpa syarat pun, aku juga tidak akan pernah mau melakukannya.

"Yah~ Aku tahu kalau peri dan manusia itu tidak akan pernah bisa bersama. Makanya aku mau menjadi manusia dan kehilangan ingatanku. Sebelum melakukan itu, aku sudah berpikir terlebih dahulu. Aku yakin, walau pun ingatanku hilang, pasti aku bisa bertemu dengamu lagi. Bagaimana pun caranya, dan akhirnya aku benar-benar sudah bertemu denganmu" itukah alasannya? Hanya seperti itu? Hanya untuk bersama denganku, dia sampai kehilangan ingatannya dan merubah rasnya? Ia berharap dengan itu bisa bertemu dan bersama denganku? Tapi bagaimana kalau itu tidak pernah terjadi? Buktinya selama setahun kami tidak pernah bertemu.

"Aku menyukaimu, itulah alasanku" apa katanya? Suka sama aku? Tapi kenapa aku menangis? Mungkinkah ini alasan aku menunggu Natsu selama setahun lebih? Apakah aku juga menyukainya?

"Jangan menangis" kurasakan dekatan Natsu memelukku, hangat, dapat menenangkan hatiku. Sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukainya, itulah alasan aku menunggunya. Aku mengerti sekarang~

"Iya~" tangisanku berhenti berubah menjadi senyuman, senyuman yang kuukirkan di wajahku sama seperti pertama kali saat aku mendengar suara itu.

Bows~

Lagi-lagi, Ratu muncul di hadapan kami. Apakah sekarang sudah waktunya untuk menghapus ingatan? Walau enam hari tidak ada yang berarti, tapi di hari terakhir sangat berarti bagiku.

"Sudah waktunya~"

Hilang sudah, ingatan pun hilang dari dunia ini. Tapi, kenangan selama seminggu itu, tidak akan pernah dilupakan~

::

::

::

Aku datang ke konser Natsu, aku tersenyum melihat Natsu yang disoraki oleh penggemarnya. Ia menjadi lebih terkenal dari sebelum-sebelumnya, Natsu memang hebat. Aku tidak pernah menyangka aku bisa menjadi pacar dari penyanyi terkenal itu. Tapi saat kejadian itu, aku sangat senang. Aku tidak dapat mengingatnya, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang memberikan waktu selama seminggu untuk bersenang-senang dan membuat kenangan yang berarti.

Walau pun tidak ingat, tapi aku yakin kalau Natsu yang telah mengubah hidupku. Natsu yang membuat duniaku berubah, dengan suaranya~

"Sudah siap?" Natsu, ya. Dia pacarku, kami sekarang akan bersenang-senang kembali. Kami akan membuat kenangan yang berarti lebih banyak lagi~

"Iya~"

Inilah takdir~

**The End**

Yahaaa~ Tamat juga _fic_ ini. Maaf kalau sangat aneh ya~ Setelah ini mungkin aku akan hiatus lagi, karena belum menemukan inspirasi baru. Walau sudah ada idenya, tapi belum kepikiran untuk diisi di cerita itu.

Yah~ Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah mau membaca _fic_ daku yang aneh ini. Kalau begitu sekian saja dariku, bertemu di lain waktu.

**Thanks for your review:**

**- Chiaki Heartfilia**

**- RyuuKazekawa**

**- Tsania El Untsa**

**- Apodolan dragneel**

**- Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida**

**- Himiki-chan**

**- huddexxx69**

**- wendy love 26**

**- Hanara VgRyuu**

**- Guest**

**- otaku150401**

**- Kazuka Kujyou Tsania-Chan**

**Thanks for your favorite:**

**- Apodolan dragneel**

**- Chiaki Heartfilia**

**- Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida**

**- huddexxx69**

**- Himiki-chan**

**- Kazuka Kujyou Tsania-Chan**

**Thanks for your follow:**

**- Apodolan dragneel**

**- Chiaki Heartfilia**

**- huddexxx69**

**- Himiki-chan**

_Jaa~_


End file.
